There are an almost unlimited number of storage enclosures used in different applications. One of the most common types of enclosure is the pocket or pouch found on everything from garments to backpacks, purses, luggage and golf bags. The closure mechanisms for these pockets and pouches are numerous, the most common including zippers, Velcro™, dome fasteners, buttons, clasps, rivets, buckles and tie downs. All of these are useful but all suffer from disadvantages.
Zippers for example can bind or break and can pinch the surrounding fabric to become stuck. Velcro can clog and it is not uncommon for the Velcro to separate from the underlying substrate. Buttons, clasps, dome fasteners and the like must be fastened one at a time, they do not seal against dirt, wind, moisture and weather and they can break off. Moreover, none of the prior art fasteners is self closing. Even Velcro requires the application of a compressive force to make a seal and the force must be applied along the complete length of the Velcro to ensure all parts of the closure are equally secured.
What is required therefore is a closure mechanism that can be simply and inexpensively applied to numerous types of storage enclosures and which is substantially self closing along its entire length, reliable and easy to use and sufficiently flexible that it can be used over a wide variety of different products and applications.